This invention relates to a vehicle hoisting device, particularly for use in garages.
It is known that a basic problem with garages is the limited availability of space; fairly frequent is in fact the instance of customers who, owning a medium size car and a compact one, only succeed to accommodate the former into the garage, perhaps with some space left, but are obliged to park the other car in the open air.
In an attempt to provide full exploitation of the available space, apparatus have been proposed which had tiltable ramps arranged to receive a car thereon while resting on the floor with one end, to then perform a rotational movement about a pivot pin causing the raising of the car and leaving a space portion available for occupation by a second car.
However, all of the known devices have several disadvantageous features, such as the excessive bulk of the ramp supporting structures, which generally result in a reduced usefulness of the device, prevent its installation in small size garages, and aggravate the cost.
Moreover, conventional devices tend to be of complex design, both as relates to the ram actuation hydraulic system which comprises driven valves and distributors, and to the safety provisions against an unintentional descent of the ramps, with attendant difficulties of operation by the customers and above all total lack of the absolute degree of reliability which is evidently so necessary.